1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the invention relates generally to copyright solutions. More particularly, the invention relates to systems and methods for generating copyright information during the creation of media by running a software application on the copyright material generation device, such as a digital camera, video recorder, smart phone, or the like, while a photo, video, recording, or other copyright protectable media is generated.
2. Description of Prior Art and Related Information
The following background information may present examples of specific aspects of the prior art (e.g., without limitation, approaches, facts, or common wisdom) that, while expected to be helpful to further educate the reader as to additional aspects of the prior art, is not to be construed as limiting the present invention, or any embodiments thereof, to anything stated or implied therein or inferred thereupon.
In the marketplace today, digital content is being produced at an exponential rate and these media are typically created without copyright data to specify identifiable information about the author. This leave the author at risk for copyright infringement.
Digital images, videos and audio recordings are generated by individuals and professionals at an incredible rate. For example, Facebook revealed in a white paper from 2013 that its users have uploaded more than 250 billion photos, and are uploading 350 million new photos each day. These photos can be easily shared, copied and transmitted without the knowledge or consent of the creator of the original works of art.
Professionally, many people rely on digital content for business. Professional photographers, videographers and advertising content developers are just among the few professions that may create original works of art that could end up being copied or distributed without the owner's knowledge or consent.
In view of the foregoing, it is clear that there is a need for a system and method for generating unique copyright information to embed into digital content and storing this information centrally for authentication.